


Serpents

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I said I would write one, MarineDoffy AU, he's still a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Doffy and Rosi chat about accidents that keep happening on their ships. MarineAU
Series: 31 Days [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write this story. Look, I finally got to it.

“You are going to get yourself into trouble.”

There was a flicker of movement from the corner of his eyes, and Doflamingo shifted so that Rosi could lean against the same wall as him. The younger man shook his head at he look at his brother, a slight smile on his face. “They are going to notice it’s you eventually. Such an issue the World Nobles have when on the same ships you are on.”

That got a grin from Doffy, as cheeky as he ever gave. “Me, little brother? I don’t think I was on the ship where the one went mad, ran around, and then flung himself overboard.”

Rosi looked back at him, innocence clear in his eyes. Then he snorted. “I think Sengoku has realized we shouldn’t be on any ships that have to deal with Dragons. And it’s not my fault how people react to not being able to hear a thing.”

That got a small chuckle from the older of the brothers. “Well, he should know better, given what he picked us up from. The Dragons are as responsible for Mother’s death as Father was. As those villagers were.”

Rosi was quiet at those words. Their father had died while tied to the wall, and only Sengoku’s appearance had kept him and Doffy from doing the same. The fact that the Marine had kept them afterwards was probably the only reason they survived. But that wouldn’t stop him from giving them the lecture. “He’s going to give us that look and we’re going to have to deal with being told to stop it.”

The smile on Doflamingo’s face grew. “Then he shouldn’t have picked up a pair of serpents for his garden of law and order, then should he?”

“You’ve been talking to Kuma too much,” Rosi said. 

Doffy’s smile went sharp. He spoke the truth. They had both sharpened their fangs since childhood to strike down those who had helped murder their beloved mother. Both of them. The way they had been training their devil fruits in secret for years, hiding it even from their adopted father. To find the best ways to use their talents. To get revenge against those who had turned their backs on the family. 

And for power. At least it played into things for Doffy. He also looked at the Marines as more of a stepping stool to more control of the world around them. He wasn’t sure about Rosi’s view on the Marines, but since the man was mainly used for spying, there was a lot he didn’t know about him. 

It didn’t matter, though, because Rosi was still his little brother. Being a Marine was the best thing for Doflamingo right now. And he would continue to do his best as a Marine until it stopped being his best path to power.


End file.
